This invention relates in general to incineration systems and deals more particularly with an improved system of the type which includes a rotary primary oxidation chamber and a secondary oxidation chamber or afterburner which receives gaseous products of combustion from the primary chamber.
Heretofore, incineration systems of the aforedescribed general type have been provided which are capable of burning waste materials including solids, semi-solids, liquids and sludges individually or in combination. However, because of the variable characteristics of the material processed, as, for example, the BTU value per pound, density, moisture content, percentage of inert material and resistance to feeding, such incineration systems have proven most difficult to control. Wide fluctuations in the operational conditions within a system have an adverse effect upon the overall efficiency of the system. Substantial additional heat input from one or more external auxiliary heat sources is often required to maintain uniform operational conditions within such an incineration system to achieve efficient waste incineration while maintaining system emissions within acceptable environmental control standards. Further, maintenance of sufficient retention time in both the primary oxidation chamber and the secondary oxidation chamber of such a system is a major factor in achievement of a high degree of system efficiency.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved incineration system of the aforedescribed general type of disposing of waste materials including solids, semi-solids, liquids, and sludges, which may be toxic or hazardous. A further aim of the invention is to provide an incineration system which may be controlled to maintain substantially uniform operational characteristics and high efficiency, despite the widely varying characteristics of the waste material processed, and which attains efficient energy recovery while meeting or exceeding accepted environmental control standards.